The present invention relates generally to devices for applying treatment solutions such as dyes, tints, bleaches, wave set solutions, and the like to hair; more particularly to combs, and specifically to combs for dispensing treatment solutions to hair.
Various hair treatments require that treatment solution be applied to selected strands of hair. Such treatments include color shading of hair, highlighting, "streaking", and like hair treatments. Various devices have been available to the public; however, such devices have not been accepted by the trade. Generally, such devices were expensive to manufacture and were clumsy to operate. Furthermore, generally they tended to feed the solution either too rapidly or too slowly, or to deliver it unevenly, or they may be subject to still other disadvantages.
The present invention solves these and other problems in dispensing treatment solutions to hair by providing, in the preferred embodiment, a comb including an elongated frame member. The comb further includes groups of a plurality of teeth extending from the frame member spaced from each other creating gaps therebetween. A handle portion is provided according to the teachings of the present invention extending from the first end of the frame member. Troughs are formed in the frame member in the gaps between the groups of teeth for separating and capturing strands of hair desired to be treated, for receiving and forming pools of hair treatment solution, and for allowing hair to be pulled through the pools of hair treatment solutions.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a comb for dispensing treatment solution to hair.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel comb having a novel handle portion which extends from the frame member in the plane of the teeth and at an angle less than 90 degrees in the direction of the teeth.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel comb for dispensing treatment solution which gives uniform application of the treatment solution to the hair at the desired rate.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel comb for dispensing treatment solution which is simple to manufacture, can be readily made of standard material utilizing conventional formation processes, and which is simple to operate.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become clearer in the light of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments of this invention described in connection with the drawings.